The Accident
by TsaboTavoc
Summary: Basic RxS fluff, R&R please. Chapter 8 up. Starfire remembers some moments together...
1. The Ride

Chapter 1—The Ride

Robin couldn't sleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall; it was two in the morning. As he lay awake, he thought about Starfire. The fight at the junior prom, the ambush at the carnival, and even the time he'd climbed aboard the balcony on Tamaran; he been there with her each time. He sighed heavily, wishing he could tell her how he really felt. Finally, he stood up and headed to Ops. _Nothing like an hour or so on the Gamestation and a midnight snack to put me to sleep,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Starfire lay restlessly in her own room. Silkie, the moth larva that Beast Boy had given her some weeks ago, was fast asleep. She stared at the bug ponderingly. _I wish sleep would come that easily to me_, she mused silently. _I wonder if the "warm milk" that Raven referred to would help._ She opened the door to her room, and flew off towards Ops to try this Earth remedy.

When she got there, she found Robin, nibbling on a slice of cold pepperoni pizza that somehow escaped Cyborg's quite literally cast-iron stomach. "Hello, Robin," said Starfire, causing the Boy Wonder to jump about a foot off the couch, startled.

"Starfire!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I…cannot sleep. What are _you_ doing awake?"

"Same reason you are." Starfire curled up on the couch, her flowing auburn locks spread out over Robin's shoulders. Robin sighed, setting down his controller and shutting off the game console. The two lay together for several minutes, Robin running his fingers through the Tamaranian's hair, before either of them spoke again.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps we could spend some time alone, away from the others?"

Robin thought, _Is she asking for a date?_ He shrugged. "Sure, why not? Meet you down in the garage, I gotta get my helmet."

A minute or so later, the two met up in the Tower garage. Robin had entered holding his helmet under his arm, and was putting it on when he said, "Ready?" Starfire nodded. "Then get on, and let's go." She obliged, and the pair rode off into the dimly lit night.


	2. The Hills over Jump City

**Chapter 2 – The Hills over Jump City  
**

The R-Cycle streaked along the dimly-lit streets of Jump City, Starfire's arms wrapped around Robin's waist. She looked up at the cloudless sky and inquired, "The sky is most wondrous, is it not?"

Robin nodded, and said, "Yeah. We don't get nights like this very often." They were silent for a moment, and then he continued. "I know of a hill outside of town, the view is really beautiful there."

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, they arrived at the knolls that the Boy Wonder had indicated. Robin took off his helmet, and the sprightly Tamaranian tackled him playfully. The two tumbled around, laughing like a couple of giddy schoolchildren. They rollicked around in the tall grass for a long time, before collapsing exhaustedly onto each other.

Between fits of gasping and laughter, Robin told Starfire, "It really is more beautiful up here, isn't it?"

"Yes. I only wish that this moment would last forever…" She positioned herself over his supine form. "But we can make it last as long as possible."

Robin was confused. "What are you talking about?" She said nothing, but brought her face closer to his, bringing her arms around his shoulders in an embrace that was firm, but not crushing.

"Oh." The realization came as her lips met his and she kissed him, a long, deep, passionate kiss, and Robin remembered the first time he had met the alien girl. He submitted himself to her warmth and affection, and they rolled around yet again in the cool night air.

* * *

In what seemed like hours later, Robin sat up. "You ready to go back?"

Starfire stood up, her red hair filled with grass stalks. "Yes. Let us return." She yawned.

Robin put on his helmet. "Then hop on. The others might be wondering..." Once again, the two rode off into the night, this time heading back for the sanctity of the Tower.


	3. Tragedy!

Chapter 3 – Tragedy!

The R-Cycle roared back through the streets of Jump City, its riders still euphoric from the long kiss they had shared. "Robin, I love you," cooed Starfire. Robin looked back at her and lost himself in those emerald-hued eyes….

An air horn and the sound of squealing brakes broke his trance as the R-Cycle slammed into an oncoming semi-truck.

"_STARFIRE!_"

* * *

Back at the Tower, alarm klaxons blazed, and Raven was the first to get to Ops. When Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived, she explained the situation. "Robin and Starfire are in trouble…and the R-Cycle is missing." She pointed at the screen, where an 'S' marked the Tamaranian's location. "Cyborg, get the T-Car and a trailer. Beast Boy, get the med kit from sickbay, and go with Cyborg." Then she disappeared in a flash of black energy.

* * *

Back at the scene of the accident, Starfire lay sprawled on the pavement, unconscious, while Robin lay nearby. He was awake, but severely bloodied and bruised. A globe of black energy appeared on the pavement, and a hooded head appeared and rose to reveal the gray-skinned telekinetic. 

She spoke. "What happened, Robin?"

Robin said nothing, attempting only to point at the wrecked motorcycle, and instead groaned in pain.

_Broken arm,_ she thought. She felt up and down his injured body and the corresponding groans and grunts indicated he also had a broken hip, separated shoulder, and three broken ribs. Pulling out her communicator, Raven said, "Robin's beaten up pretty badly." A worried look was etched on her face. "Starfire's unconscious, and I haven't looked at her yet. The R-Cycle is totaled, too."

"Aw, man, this is serious. Be there in a minute." Cyborg's face showed the same concern.

"Thanks. I'll minimize his injuries so we can get him in the T-Car. Raven out."


	4. Sickbay

Chapter 4 – Sickbay

When the T-Car arrived at the scene of the accident, Raven had just finished assessing Starfire's injuries. The Tamaranian princess had sustained a severe concussion and a broken femur, but was otherwise fine. She was going to be out for a few hours, however. Taking the med kit, Raven expertly set the bone, put it in a splint, and called upon her healing powers to meld the bones together. The boys had already gotten Robin, who had just fainted, into the back seat of the T-Car, so Raven cradled the red-haired Titan's limp form in her arms, wrapped a sphere of magical energy around herself and the injured girl, and disappeared into the ground.

Cyborg loaded the wrecked motorcycle onto the trailer and headed back to the tower. Neither the half-mechanical man nor the green changeling could fathom the severity of what just happened.

* * *

When the Boy Wonder came to, he found himself in sickbay. He had sensor patches all over him, and he lay in a bed. His arm was in a cast and sling. His hip also had a cast, and his chest was wrapped up. Raven looked up from the book she had been reading. "Good, you're awake." She stood up and walked towards him, checking the computer readout. Robin tried to sit up, but she placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Whoa, hold up, Robin. _You're_ not going anywhere." 

He moaned weakly. "Starfire…"

Raven jerked a thumb at the sleeping alien. "She's over there. She's just got a concussion and a broken leg…you, on the other hand, took quite a hit."

"Is she…?"

"She'll be fine." The demoness looked at Robin for a moment, then back at the readout.

"Raven…your hair…"

"What?"

"Standing…up." He groaned again. "You're worried."

"It is?" She prodded the area above her head. Her purple hair was indeed standing on end. "Hmm…you're right." Then she left the room. "I'll check up on you later."


	5. Memories The Ferris Wheel

Chapter 5 – Memories – The Ferris Wheel

Note: The sections in italics for the next few chapters are flashbacks…Enjoy.

Kudos to TitansGo for providing transcripts.

* * *

As Robin lay there, he tried to turn his head to look at the fragile alien who lay sleeping on the adjacent bed. It hurt to move his head like that, almost as if his body was punishing him for not having taken better care of her. _Dang it,_ he thought. _She's hurt, and it's all my fault._

He paused for a moment, and thought back…the times he had shared with her…

* * *

_The fireworks exploded in a series of sharp reports and a vast array of colors. Starfire inquired curiously, "Tell me again what they are called."_

"_Fireworks," said Robin, looking into her eyes._

_Her face quickly turned to concern. "On my planet, such lights would mean that the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?"_

_Robin's face showed a warm smile. "Positive. Cotton candy?"_

_Bewildered, Starfire responded, "The last time I ate cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very—"_

_He cut her off. "This is different." Robin took a small piece and put it in his mouth._

_Cautiously, she did the same. "Mmmm…" When it dissolved in her mouth, she gasped, "It vanished!"_

_Robin, finding this rather amusing, chuckled. "Yeah. It'll do that."_

_Starfire sighed. "When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that—"_

_Robin interrupted her again. "Here comes the finale!" His words would soon ring true as a spectacular arrangement of explosions went off, filling the sky with wondrous colors. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Amazing!"_

_The Tamaranian finished her sentence. "Earth is full of amazing things, too."_

"_Best planet I've ever been to." Suddenly, a black and magenta missile with trailing tentacles grabbed the alien girl and carried the girl screaming into the night sky._


	6. Memories The Balcony

Chapter 6 – Memories – The Balcony

Robin broke from his recollection of the events of that night, and remembered how Blackfire had broken her younger sister's dear heart. He looked at the frail form in the bed next to his once more, then he remembered the other time that Blackfire had crushed Starfire's spirits, forcing her to marry that…that…that gooey blob. Robin shuddered.

* * *

_Robin pulled out a pair of birdarangs and, using them like an ice climber scaling a frozen surface, climbed the massive wall beneath the balcony on which Starfire stood. As he reached the edge of the railing, he called in hushed tones, "Starfire! Starfire!"_

_She turned to the source of the sound and gasped. "Robin! Thank X'Hal you…uh…that is…I trust you are enjoying your stay?"_

_The Boy Wonder clambered up onto the railing and extended his hand. "Come on. We're getting out of here."_

_The princess and bride-to-be responded sadly, "Oh, Robin…I am sorry. I cannot," and turned away._

_Robin persisted. "Starfire, you don't want to marry him."_

_The Tamaranian countered, "Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone."_

"_It's not good for you."_

_She was crushed. "Robin…If you cannot be happy for me…then perhaps you should not attend my wedding."_

_Trying harder than ever to convince her otherwise, he continued, "Starfire—" when a hand covered his mouth and dragged him away, leaving the despondent girl alone._

_

* * *

_He had almost lost her forever…


	7. Tamaranian Awakened

Chapter 7 – Tamaranian Awakened

Cyborg came into sickbay to check up on Robin when Starfire groaned and held her head in her hands. "Ow…"

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You took quite a hit on the R-Cycle." He held a scanning unit over her head. "Hm. Looks like you'll have to rest for the next few weeks. That means no combat. _You're _staying here in the tower."

"Cyborg, where is Robin?"

He jerked a thumb at the Boy Wonder's bed. "Over there."

"How is he feeling?"

"Not good. You two ran into a truck. He took most of the hit, and he's hurt a lot more than _you_ are."

"Where were we going?"

Cyborg tapped a few buttons on the communicator screen embedded in his forearm. "You had been coming from the hills west of here."

She persisted, "What were we doing there?"

"Don't ask me, I wasn't there." Cyborg's façade quickly showed concern. He pressed a few more buttons on the screen, and said, "Raven, this is Cy. Star's awake, but she can't remember a thing from the ride…Cyborg out."

A black circle appeared from the floor, and the cloaked mystic rose from this to appear in the room. "That's symptomatic of a concussion," reported Raven. She turned to Robin's bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better…but my shoulder really hurts."

"Leave it alone," she advised. "You've got a separated shoulder, among other things. Your broken hip should be healed in a week, and you'll be able to walk then, but no combat. What were you doing west of town anyway?"

Robin looked away for a moment. There was an awkward silence, which Cyborg broke. "Starfire can't remember a thing."

"We were gazing at the stars…Starfire kissed me. It was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me…we had a wonderful time together. I think she fell asleep."

Raven grinned at Cyborg, who, a month earlier, had made a bet with Beast Boy on when Robin and Starfire would start going steady. The big man had to do the joker's laundry for the next two months. Raven took Cyborg from the room, and, making sure they were out of earshot, she said, "Looks like you owe him."

"Aw, man! Do I _really_ have to do BB's laundry?"

The demoness nodded. "Mm-hm. A deal's a deal. Now tell him, or I will."

Cyborg was definitely not pleased. "Fine," he snorted. He tapped at his arm, and said, "BB, remember that bet? You win," he reported grudgingly.

"Sweet!" came the reply. "In your face, Cy!"

The ex-athlete frowned, his displeasure quite obvious. "Don't rub salt in the wound…Cy out."


	8. Memories Hostile Alien Planet

Chapter 8 – Memories – Hostile Alien Planet

Starfire looked at Robin sadly. _He is injured most badly,_ she thought. Raven was checking her teammates' vital signs, listening to Green Day while doing so. "Raven…"

The mystic turned off her music player, and brought her attention to the Tamaranian. "Yes?" She came over to the bedside. "Do you need anything?"

"Robin…he will be okay, yes?"

_You asked that an hour ago,_ she thought. "Yes, he will be fine, eventually."

"That kiss…it was wondrous…"

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I am hopeful that he does, as well."

A warm smile came to Raven's lips. "Judging by his description of the experience, I'd say he does." She looked at a chart that she was levitating at eye-level. "Wow. You should be getting up and about in less than a week. Your healing is ahead of schedule, even with my powers. Must be your alien fortitude."

* * *

_The Boy Wonder struggled to keep up with the Tamaranian girl. "Starfire, wait up!" No response. "Star, why do you keep running away from me?"_

_The two came to a chasm, which Starfire leapt across easily. "I am giving you the space. Is that not what you require?" Another bound added distance between her and Robin, who had not long ago denied any romantic relationship between the two._

_Robin, again playing catch-up, was utterly befuddled. "You're _still_ thinking about that? Star, we're stranded on a hostile alien planet!"_

"_I know. Did you hope the perilous space station explosion, followed by our calamitous crash, then combat with a horrible slug creature would make me forget?" She eyed him suspiciously._

_He replied sheepishly, "Uh, yes?"_

"_Humph!" She continued on. "Perhaps we would have more success if you searched the left half of the planet and I searched the right."_

_Shocked at such a suggestion, Robin stopped in front of the alien princess. "I don't want to split up!"_

_She folded her arms, and glared accusingly at him. "So you are now prepared to explain why I am neither a girl nor your friend?"_

_A sudden blast of heated air went off behind him as he tugged at his collar nervously, caught at a loss for words. "I…uh…well…"_

"_It appears the grifnik has got your tongue," she interrupted._

_Robin sighed. "I shoulda let that slug eat me when I had the chance." He followed the girl dejectedly. Behind him, the screeching creature that had attacked the Titans on the station emerged from a pile of rubble, snarling menacingly._

* * *

Starfire whispered, "I love you, Robin." Then she went back to sleep. 


End file.
